


Luka Breaks the Fourth Wall (UPDATE!!)

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sorry I’ve been gone too yall, Update on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Luka talks, Mari is confused, I’m sorry this isn’t a real fic, but it’s an update
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Luka Breaks the Fourth Wall (UPDATE!!)

Luka: Hey, Guys! Vee (Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever) wants to say she’s sorry.   
  


Marinette: W-what??

Luka: Her access to technology was taken away for a while, so she hasn’t been able to answer any comments-

Marinette: Luka, are you okay??

Luka: -or post anything new. She right now is on a crappy old phone, with little to no fics ready. HOWEVER!

Marinette: Who are you talking too???

  
Luka: Vee _does_ have some fics on hand, but they need to be typed on this stupid and small phone keyboard.   
  


Marinette: Luka?! Luka?! LUKA?!

Luka: So if she does end up posting anything, just know that soon she will be able to bring you better and longer fics with more plot, and better thought out.   
  


Marinette: You know what? I’m done. Call me when you’re yourself.   
  


Luka: The good news though!! Is that Vee does have some fics that she either doesn’t have on hand, or they aren’t ready yet. Here’s a list for you guys: 

1\. The next installment of Roman Isn’t Okay Anymore

2\. A BNHA Todoroki Family songfic

3\. A FNAF X Voltron crossover (it’s better than it sounds, trust me) 

4\. Some Sander Sides Surprises and Vents 

5\. A Niji fic for the few that read her OC 

And more!!   
  


Luka: BUT HOWEVER!! SHE WILL SOON UPDATE HEARTHROB FOR THE THOSE WHO READ IT. SHES SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG!!   
  


Luka: Anyway, Vee sends her best wishes and may she soon be able to have her phone back (and hopefully she won’t disappear for 3-4 months again) 

Luka (back to normal): Woah.... what was that???

Marinette: Oh thank God you’re back! You were possessed by someone named “Vee”.

Luka: Really?

Mari: Yeah!

Luka: Oh.... Cool. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning: I may only have this phone for tonight, or every weekend, I’m not sure. What I am sure about is that I’m really really sorry about everything. Some  
> New Fanfiction is on the way, I promise. Oh- fyi, it is really weird talking in third person.


End file.
